The Joke Is On You
by Vexia Iceflower
Summary: Its Junior Year for the Lyoko Group. Sissi's cousin decides to come to the academy and of course Odd thinks of this as double trouble...but is it?  OddXoc
1. Who's the new kid?

"Hey did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"I hear that the principle's niece is coming to do school here"

"Sissi's cousin? Oh man, not another one."

As Ulrich passed by a few students he was hearing all sorts of news. Ulrich frowned though at this latest thing that he had actually taken notice of "Sissi's cousin?" Ulrich muttered to himself. He hoped she wasn't like Sissi, either way he had to let the others know before the surprise came to them in person.

"Hey Ulrich long time no see, you weren't at breakfast" Odd greeted, having his usual goofy grin on his face. "Hey don't give me that look I was just kidding, why are you so grumpy today huh?" the blond asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ulrich muttered something before speaking out loud, turning his annoyed gaze from Odd for a moment to speak. "I heard some pretty bad news today gentlemen," he said gravely. "We have to wait for the girls to get here before I can tell you though." he explained.

"That bad, huh Ulrich?" said Jeremy as he chuckled a bit, assuming it had to be about Sissi, since that was where all of Ulrich's bad luck came from.

"What's bad?" Asked Aelita in her usual sweet tone as she walked up with Yumi at her side. Aelita smiled as she held the one strap of her bag that hung over her shoulder.

"Ok...You know how we've only had to go through high school with Sissi?" asked Ulrich as he stood there in front of his group, watching as they stared at him in confusion, a couple even raised their eyebrows. "Her Cousin is coming...and during our second to last year of all things," said Ulrich in a downtrodden tone.

"Aw man, hide the women and children!" Odd cried out as he put his hands on his head, followed by uncontrollable laughter "Good luck with another Sissi, Ulrich!" Odd laughed as he fell over.

"It's my last year, you guys have to deal with her a whole nother year it seems" Yumi said with a rather successful grin. "Though, I doubt she's as bad as Sissi..." she said slowly, though paused after she said that and started to laugh as well.

"Tough luck Ulrich...maybe the claims are false?" Aelita tried to cheer him up, even smiling a bit, but it obviously wasn't much help.

"Excuse me, but what is all that laughing? I don't see anything funny." Sissi seemed to come from nowhere, surprising even Jeremy who had pretty much stayed out of all of this.

Odd snerked a couple times before calming himself down "N-Nothing Sissi, what makes you think something's funny?" he asked innocently. "Of course, with two of you around I guess it might as well be a circus!" Odd blurted out.

"Two of me?" Sissi didn't look amused, but quickly realized what Odd was getting at and growled "oh you mean my annoying Tomboy cousin, don't worry she isn't anything like me." Sissi spoke almost as if she had a grudge against the girl.

The way Sissi spoke shut Odd up quickly, causing him to look at her in confusion "Tomboy?" he asked, looking like he was just punched.

"Haha, looks like the joke is on Odd, sounds almost like the new girl is totally opposite of Sissi," said Ulrich with a relived tone.

"You sound pretty relived Ulrich," Sissi muttered before turning away, seeming peeved "Herb, Nick, let's go." she said as she stormed off in a fit.

It was a turn for the rest of the group- all besides Odd, to laugh as Sissi stormed off. There laughter of course was directed at odd.

"Sure go ahead, laugh." Odd muttered, rubbing the back of his head; He didn't think it was all to funny.


	2. Not Like Sissi

"Hello class, I'm glad to be introducing a new student into our science class today!" said a very energetic science teacher. He was a new teacher himself and quite the happy one too, eager of course to be teaching the children of the academy.

"Oh boy this is it, here she comes." Odd muttered to himself, watching intently. He had been waiting for this girl to step through the door to his class for quite some time, though it was a no go for about a week since he had first heard about this girl. Sissi's cousin as he was told. He puffed out his cheeks a bit, almost in annoyance that it was taking so long for a girl to walk in, of course after all his thinking, only half a second had passed.

As Odd's little mind turned its gears, a girl walked into the class holding in her arms a few books. She had long dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. She was quite pale, and to add onto that she wore dark clothing. She wasn't in all black like Yumi, in fact she simply wore a darkish grey hoodie and dark blue jeans, as well as black shoes. Also unlike the other girls; she was covered from her neck to her toes, even her hands where covered by the overly large sleeves, it was like she was trying to hide something. It was in fact noticeable, even under the hoodie that she had pretty large breasts, of course this is what Odd noticed before anything else.

"Miss Delmas, would you mind sharing with the class your name?" asked the Teacher, Mr. Charles.

She nodded slightly "I do mind...but I suppose if I must..." she said with a light sigh. "I am Jennie Delmas. Please refrain from calling me so, I prefer the name Jen. I have in fact been mistaken for a 'Jeanie', as well as a 'J-e-n-n-y', please do not think so for my name is in fact with an I-E at the end." She said calmly, almost threateningly as she stared over the class with a surprisingly hard gaze "You will later find out why I was kicked out of my old school to come to this school if you decide to make a fool of me and do such things as mock my name." Jen said with a calm and forceful tone.

As Jennie was speaking, this shocked Odd into staring into her silvery-blue eyes, sending a cold shiver down his spine. The girl was so intense that he actually was afraid for a moment "man she's worse than X.A.N.A" he muttered to Ulrich, who was sitting next to him.

"Heh, bet she'd do good on Lyoko, probably glare the monsters to death." Ulrich's reply caused Odd to laugh- This happened to be more or less a death wish than a stress reliever.

Jen noticed the laughter, but said nothing until she went to take her seat. On her way there though in fact she 'accidently' let her book slip from her arms and land on Odd's head. "Oops, I'm so sorry- Giggles." Jen said the last part calmly and without remorse as she picked her book up from the floor where Odd was now lying with a blank expression.

"Giggles...she has a sense of humor..." Odd said as if he was just struck by something much heavier than a book.

"Yea, yea now just get up," said Ulrich as he pulled his friend as well as the chair- up to their rightful places, so that the bewildered Mr. Charles could continue his class.

Later that day, the group congregated at their usual place, only to hear arguing coming from nearby. They of course went to check it out, being the curious little ragamuffins that they were.

"Go get your own group Jen, these are my lackeys" Sissi said to Jen as the other girl stood across from her.

"Chill out man, I just wanted to ask you about the school, gee it's like you expect me to take your place or something...as if I'd want that." Jen scoffed, turning to walk away from Prissy Sissi, only to turn and see the group of five staring at her from around a corner and she frowned. "What do you all want?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

Sissi took this chance to shoo away Nick and Herb, leading them off from there now rather apparent crush.

"Ah-haha...looks like we've been caught..." Jeremy said as he stepped out, wanting to meet this new girl, she seemed interesting. "Hi, I'm Jeremy...This is Odd and Ulrich who I hear where in your first class...and Aelita and Yumi," he finished with the girls and smiled down to Jen. He of course as well as the other's had all grown, Jeremy oddly enough was the tallest of the group, having a rather handsome look. His glasses had changed from oval's to squares with thin rims so they were less noticeable, Aelita had picked them out for him.

Jen didn't speak for a few moments but soon found something to say "So giggles has a funny name...Suitable." She said with a nod. "One could call it Odd...but it already is" she said with an amused look.

Odd started laughing after hearing her little joke "It is a pretty funny name," he said with a bit of a grin "hey, sorry about laughing before, it wasn't you, it was something Ulrich said." Odd pointed over to Ulrich, hoping that Jen would at least stop calling him Giggles.

"I see" she replied, looking up to Odd and she held out her hand "sorry about the book then." She smiled to him lightly, seeming surprisingly friendly after the show from earlier.

Odd too had undergone a change, between eating like an elephant and Lyoko, he had grown quite a bit, he was the shortest of the group- or at least the boy's anyways; just a few centimeter's under Ulrich, But he was still the leanest and most agile. His hair stayed the same, but he had changed the purple in it. Instead of one spot, it was a few different streaks of it. He wore a purple jacket with straps on it as well, along with pants similar to his old ones, but these where black and purple, his shoes though where purple on the black pant leg, and black on the purple one, he liked to keep up the strange style he called his own.

Ulrich didn't change much though he now had long brown hair that he kept in a low ponytail, he wore a black tee-shirt with a white dragon on it and an army green jacket, his pants where still cargo, but matched his jacket. He was allot stronger and usually was seen carrying a kendo stick on his back. He regularly trained against Yumi or Odd or whoever else was silly enough to try and challenge him. Sissi of course did so on a regular basis, never really giving up on her long time crush.

Odd smiled "Oh it's no biggie, I've been hit harder." He said and shook her hand, getting a closer look at those blue eyes of hers. "Man, now I can really see the difference between you and Sissi..." He said "Your intimidating, but nice while she's not scary at all, but a nightmare none the less," he joked.

"You do know you're talking about my cousin, don't you Odd?" Jen replied, looking pleased as she noticed Odd catch on to her annoyance and she saw him gulp.

"Odd, It looks like you shouldn't get her mad or she'll kick your butt." Yumi chuckled able to see how effected by this girl that Odd was.

Yumi's change was small, she was taller than Aelita but still shorter than the guys. Her hair was longer but she usually kept it up with a beautiful Japanese hair clip. She had filled out a bit as well, still the beauty that she always had been. Her cloths hadn't changed though. She still wore all black, but her turtle neck was replaced with a long sleeved black shirt that of course still showed her stomach, which now from so much training had a noticeable six pack; not shockingly noticeable, but it was there. She wore black jeans and black boots.

Aelita had decided not to grow out her hair, she usually kept it relatively short. She still dressed in pink, but lately she had been trying to look less childish, to try and get Jeremy to look at her more. She wore a long sleeved V neck shirt to show off a bit, it was pink with a white rope tie at the top, to keep the V neck from showing too much skin, she was still quite modest. Along with that she wore pink shorts and similar boots to her old ones, these ones though had black designs. She also wore a silver ring, it was a gift from Jeremy on a valentine's day after the one that X.A.N.A had attacked on.

Odd rubbed the back of his head "Oh I think I know..." he said, looking at Jen nervously.

Jen of course just took it as a compliment and she smiled, suddenly wrapping her arm around Odd's neck to pull him down to her height "hey I think we'll all be great friends!" she said happily. She smirked a bit though, knowing Sissi was watching her with envy, she was the lucky one to get the groups attention, she knew she had a good vibe with these guys when she heard about the jokes about her cousin.


End file.
